


The Surprise

by boomsherlocka



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, Clothes Sharing, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka
Summary: It all started with a text.Beyoncé's doing a special concert at Madison Square Garden. You have to take your boy. SK





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uarewell (louisgoddamntomlinson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgoddamntomlinson/gifts).



> This was a gift for uarewell on tumblr. This is the complete, unedited version!

It all started with a text. 

_Beyoncé's doing a special concert at Madison Square Garden. You have to take your boy. SK_

Jack looked up from his phone to Bitty, who was bustling about the kitchen, humming to himself. He couldn't help the small grin that grew on his face as he considered it. He had never taken Bitty to a concert before, let alone to one headlined by his idol. Bitty would lose it. Jack imagined the inevitable tears of joy. He was shaken from his own imagination by Bitty's voice. 

“You should talk to Shitty honey, see if he and Lardo would like to come down for the weekend sometime. I sure do miss those two.” Bitty had stilled in the entryway to the kitchen, his hands on his hips. There was a little frown wrinkling his brow. “What are you smiling about?” he asked. 

Jack shrugged. “Just thinking, I have an idea,” he replied as he tapped out his reply. 

The response from Shitty came in less than a minute, and Jack's smile grew wider. 

He went for his laptop as Bitty settled down on the sofa, flipping the television from ESPN to Food Network. “Come cuddle with me,” Bitty requested, reaching out for Jack. 

“Almost done,” Jack replied, clicking through to enter his card information on the next screen. He jotted down his order confirmation number before closing his laptop. He then crossed to the sofa, settling down next to Bitty. They made quick work of tangling their bodies together. Jack pressed a kiss to Bitty's temple. 

“You seem happy, honey,” Bitty said as he settled against Jack's body. “Something good happen?” 

Jack hummed. “How does a road trip sound?” 

Bitty's grip on him tightened. 

\--- 

They agreed to keep their destination a secret from Bitty, which Shitty had the hardest time doing. Jack had smacked him no less than five times in Boston as they were loading his and Lardo's bags into the car Jack had bought Bitty for graduation. 

“Can you tell me the direction we are going, at least?” Bitty asked as he closed the trunk. 

“No can do Bits,” Lardo said before climbing into the backseat. 

Shitty pretended like he hadn't heard the question as he joined Jack in the front. 

Bitty turned his wide brown eyes to Jack, who only shook his head. With a sigh Bitty climbed into the back with Lardo. “It was worth a try,” he grumbled, fastening his seat belt. 

Jack flipped the radio to a country station. Lardo settled in, the soft scratch of her pencil filling the car. 

“So can I guess and if I get it right you'll tell me?” Bitty asked, leaning forward. “That's fair, right Shitty?” 

“You have been identified as the weak link, Shits,” Jack said with a little grin. “Careful there.” 

“You're not getting anything from me, Itty Bits, so you might as well throw in the towel,” Shitty said before miming zipping his lips closed. 

Bitty huffed, leaning back into his seat. “Fine.” He put in his earbuds and leaned his head against the car window with a dramatic sigh. 

Lardo's lips twitched up into a smile. 

 

\--- 

They needed to stop for gas and bathroom breaks in New Haven. Bitty was waiting for Shitty when he stepped out of the bathroom. “Are we going to New York City?” Bitty asked, holding up his phone, where he had a map pulled up. “That's the direction we're going, is that where we're going?” 

Shitty's eyes widened and he held up his hands. “No comment.” 

Bitty moved the phone closer to Shitty's face. “New York City, yes or no?” 

Shitty looked around the small gas station. He could see Jack back at the car. He would be no help. Thankfully he was saved when Lardo came out of the restroom, shaking the water from her hands. “Get him off me, Lards,” he said, trying to slide past Bitty. 

“Bits, just chill out and come along for the ride,” Lardo said. “And pee if you need to. We've got a little ways to go still.” 

“Why does everyone get to know where we're going but me?” Bitty lamented, tucking his phone away as he grabbed the handle to the bathroom door. “It isn't fair.” 

Shitty shrugged. “You'll thank us when we get there.” 

Bitty closed the door in his face, frowning. 

Lardo hooked her arm together with Shitty's and dragged him back to the car. “He's going to be fine, he's still trying to guilt you into telling him the plan. Tomorrow, though, he's going to get all dolled up and have the time of his life, and it will all have been worth it. Right?” 

Shitty climbed into the back seat, and Lardo joined him. “Right,” he agreed. 

When Bitty came back he flipped the radio station to a pop station wordlessly. He fastened his seat belt and smiled at Jack sweetly. “Ready to go. How much farther do we have to go?” 

Jack started the car, reaching over to rest his hand on Bitty's thigh for a moment before pulling back onto the main road. “Wouldn't you like to know,” Jack replied with a cheeky grin. 

Bitty cranked up the radio louder. 

\--- 

They arrived at the hotel around dinner time. Jack was the first through the door and he stopped somewhere between the bathroom and the small closet across the hall. 

“You're blocking the way, honey,” Bitty said as he pushed his way past Jack, intent on putting his bag down. “Oh,” he said, looking from the single king-sized bed to Jack. “Well. We can go ask for a different room.” 

“Come on,” Shitty crowed, elbowing past Jack to throw himself down on the mattress, bouncing a bit. He rolled around like a dog, making a mess of the pillows and duvet in the process. “There's plenty of room for all of us. It's two nights, I don't mind sharing.” He then sat up, leveling an index finger in Bitty's direction. “You've hogged Zimmermann cuddles for long enough, Bittle.” 

Bitty put his bag down and shrugged. “There's plenty of them to go around. I don't mind if no one else does.” 

“All I know is I'm starving and need sustenance,” Lardo said as she dropped her bag on the floor by Bitty's. “The bed thing is the ultimate non-issue.” 

“Fine,” Jack said with a little shake of his head. Shitty pumped his fist and flailed his legs in the air. “Let's walk until we find something to eat.” 

“I saw a couple of promising prospects on our way in,” Bitty said with a bright grin. “It's New York City, so you can't really go wrong.” 

Jack couldn't help his grin as he bent down to retie one of his shoes. Shitty let out a low whistle and Bitty scurried over to get a room key for himself. 

“Let's go,” Lardo called when Jack straightened. She pulled open the door and held it open for them all as they filed out into the hallway. 

“We should go out after dinner,” Shitty suggested, slinging his arm over Jack's shoulders. “Have a couple of drinks, do the robot.” 

Jack glanced over to Bitty, whose face was carefully blank. “You and Lardo can go,” Bitty suggested. “I'm sure Jack is tired from driving. You know how he gets.” 

“I'm not that bad,” Jack argued. He knew that Bitty was trying to get them some alone time, but he had a reputation to uphold. Bitty shot him a withering look and Jack held up his hands. “But I am tired. From driving.” 

Lardo snorted out a laugh and Shitty shrugged, nonplussed. “Who am I to get in the way of true love. I suspect you need Bitty to tuck you in? Give you a bedtime BJ?” 

“Shitty!” Bitty gasped, smacking his arm. 

Shitty laughed, rubbing the spot where Bitty's hand landed. “Hey, there's no shame. We'll give you lovebirds some time and try to be quiet when we come in, how's that?” 

Jack nodded. “Sounds good,” he replied, motioning to a Korean restaurant coming up ahead of them. “How's that?” 

“Sounds perfect,” Bitty said, smiling up at Jack. 

Jack smiled back and opened the door for them. Lardo patted his arm as she filed past him. 

\--- 

They parted ways with Shitty and Lardo about ten blocks from the hotel. 

Lardo reached for Shitty's hand, dragging him toward a bar they were approaching. “Don't make a mess of the bed, boys,” she called, waving them off. “But have fun!” 

Bitty waved and they set off through Times Square back to their hotel. They were a few blocks from it when Bitty gasped, pointing upward. 

Jack winced when he looked up and saw a giant billboard advertising Beyoncé's concert. 

“Beyoncé is in the same city as me,” Bitty sighed, the smile on his face wide and bright. “She's probably having a really fancy dinner right now!” 

Jack swallowed, his throat gone dry. “The concert is sold out,” he said, which was true. He had ended up paying quite a lot more for the tickets buying them from an individual seller. Bitty was worth it, every cent. 

“Of course it is, it's Queen Bey,” Bitty replied, his tone laced with melancholy. 

They made it back to the hotel and Bitty decided he needed a shower, so Jack flipped on the television and settled back on the bed to watch a rerun of a baking show that Bitty had gotten him hooked on. 

It was during a commercial break that Bitty emerged, sweet smelling and warm from the shower. He dressed in his boxer briefs and one of Jack's Falcs t-shirts before climbing in bed on top of Jack, sliding his hands through Jack's hair as he leaned forward to kiss him. “Why are you still in your clothes?” Bitty asked against his lips. 

“I thought you might want to do the honors,” Jack said with a smirk. 

“Oh you did, did you?” Bitty asked, sitting up so he could work on Jack's jeans. “You might have been right there, honey.” He peeled away the denim and tossed the jeans to the floor. “But I think I'm going to leave the rest on.” 

Jack arched his brow, a wordless question, as Bitty settled over Jack's hips, slowly rocking his body. “Ah,” Jack said before licking his lips, loving the slow smile that spread over Bitty's face like molasses. 

“This way we won't make a big mess,” Bitty said, leaning forward to kiss Jack again. “You've got enough underwear, right?” 

Jack nodded, sliding a hand down Bitty's back to rest on his ass. “I do, yeah, you know how I am about underwear. I always pack too much.” 

“My mama always said I needed to make sure I had fresh underwear on in case I got in an accident,” Bitty said with a little chuckle, sliding his hands over Jack's chest as he ground down against him. “Like the EMTs are gonna be interested in my underwear. Lord.” 

Jack's body was definitely getting interested in the proceedings and he sank his fingers into the flesh of Bitty's ass, rocking up against him. He leaned forward to catch Bitty's lips again, slipping his tongue between Bitty's lips. Bitty let out a low moan and he sped up a bit. Jack could feel Bitty's cock hard against his, hot even through their underwear. 

They clung to one another as they rocked their bodies in tandem, knowing enough about each other's bodies by now that they knew the best ways to get to each other. 

Jack held off until Bitty began to shake, his mouth open against Jack's neck. Jack's underwear was sticking to his body but he didn't care, he couldn't care less with Bitty on top of him. Soon enough Bitty went still, holding his breath as he came. His hips hitched when he let out a shivering breath, his teeth sinking into Jack's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. 

Jack grabbed on to Bitty's hips and ground up against him a handful more times before he was coming as well. “Oh Bits...” he gasped, his eyes closed as his own orgasm ripped through his body. 

They lay there together, petting each other and nuzzling into each other until Bitty pulled back. “I've got to change,” he said, his nose wrinkling a bit. 

“I'll get a washcloth,” Jack said, climbing out of bed once Bitty did. He went to the bathroom to wet a cloth, shucking his underwear and bringing them out to shove into the corner of his bag. He wiped himself off before passing it off to Bitty. He dressed in a fresh pair of underwear and a pair of pajama pants before climbing back in bed. Bitty joined him shortly and they curled up together. Jack drifted off first. 

He woke up when Shitty and Lardo came back, even though they went out of their way to be very quiet. He settled back in when they climbed into the bed. He fell back asleep to the familiar sound of Shitty's soft snores. 

\--- 

Jack was the first to wake up. Bitty was curled up in his arms and Shitty was plastered to his back, arms tight around Jack's middle. 

Jack let out a slow breath, closing his eyes. He was pretty comfortable, all things considered, but he needed to get up and find the hotel's gym so he could get in a run before breakfast. 

Bitty made a snuffling noise and shifted closer. Jack couldn't resist pressing a soft kiss to his cowlick before sitting up. Shitty's arm fell from its position around his waist and Jack carefully climbed over Bitty. He changed in the dark and grabbed his phone on his way out the door, heading down to the lobby where he remembered seeing a sign that indicated where he could find the gym. 

The gym was small, but it had a treadmill, which was what mattered. He put in five miles before his phone buzzed with a text. He switched off the machine and unlocked the screen of his phone. 

We're going to breakfast in a little while. Come take a shower and get ready. EB 

Jack tapped out his response and went back up to the room. Shitty was just getting out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his head and clad in one of the provided bath robes. Bitty was brushing his teeth, still wearing Jack's t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. Lardo was stretched out on the bed, tapping away on her phone. 

“There's a good breakfast place like seven blocks from here. Diner fare but elevated, this review says,” she said, stretching her legs out and pointing her toes. “The pictures are definitely drool-worthy.” 

“Sounds good,” Shitty said as he tossed his towel at Jack's head and knelt down to dig a fresh pair of underwear from his bag. “I say we eat, let Bits choose where we go to sight see, then come back here around four to get ready for the main event tonight. Jack, get that magnificent ass in the shower, we've got elevated diner cuisine to devour.” 

Bitty came out of the bathroom, combing down his hair. “Are we seeing a play? Jack, if you got us tickets to Hamilton tell me now because I will have to personally write Holster an apology letter. That boy and his musicals.” 

“I'm not saying a word,” Jack said as he turned on the shower head, stripping out of his sweat-dampened clothes and hanging them up on the towel rack. He showered quickly, using the toiletries that Bitty insisted they bring, and wrapped the towel around his waist after drying his hair and body. 

Jack dressed comfortably in a grey henley and his jeans from the day before. Lardo had dragged herself out of bed and was dressed in a pair of paint splattered overalls, looking far too hip to be seen with the rest of them. Bitty was wearing a t-shirt with rainbow font that read “Y'all Means All” and a pair of shorts. Shitty was decked out in a tye-dyed shirt and ripped jeans. 

They hit the street, Lardo in charge of directing their way. Bitty snapped picture after picture, seemingly oblivious to the morning bustle around him. Jack dropped his hands on Bitty's shoulders, steering him through the crowd so they stayed together. It would be his luck losing Bitty in the sea of people. 

Bitty turned around to snap a picture of Jack, who offered him a soft smile. “We can take a selfie when we get to the diner,” Jack promised him. 

Bitty's smile was wide and he snapped another picture of Jack. 

\--- 

Bitty was the last of them to finish getting ready for the concert. Shitty and Lardo were taking selfies in front of the window, the faces they were making becoming increasingly ridiculous. 

Jack was sitting on the bed, holding Bitty's black velvet suit jacket and checking his watch. 

Bitty finally emerged from the bathroom, his crimson button down tucked into dark-washed jeans. He took his jacket from Jack's hands and pulled in on with a pleased little grin. “Alright, I think we're ready.” 

“You should let me put eyeliner on you, Bits,” Lardo suggested as she tucked away her phone. 

“Not a good idea,” Jack said as he stood, rolling up the sleeves of his own dress shirt. “He might cry and then he'll have makeup everywhere.” 

“True,” Lardo conceded. “Alright, let's find ourselves a cab.” 

They went downstairs where Shitty and Jack both started trying to flag down a cab. Shitty was the lucky one and they piled into the back of the car, Lardo in Shitty's lap. 

“Madison Square Garden,” Jack told the driver, carefully not looking over to Bitty. Lardo had pulled out her phone again, a smirk on her face as she turned the camera on Bitty's face. 

“Jack.” 

Jack grinned, glancing to Bitty. “Eric.” 

“Don't you 'Eric' me,” Bitty said, his hands wrapping around Jack's bicep. “We're going to Madison Square Garden.” 

Jack nodded. “We are, yeah.” 

“That's where the Beyoncé concert is, Jack.” 

Jack nodded again. “It is, yeah.” 

Bitty's grip on Jack's arm tightened. “It's sold out, Jack. It has been for months.” 

“It is, yeah,” Jack replied, looking over at Bitty, trying his best to keep his expression blank. 

“Jack.” Bitty's eyes were wide and swimming with tears. “Jack, did you buy tickets to Beyoncé for me?” 

Jack hesitated before nodding once. 

Bitty gasped, throwing his arms around Jack's neck. “Oh my god, Jack, honey, they must have been so expensive. Thank you, baby, oh my god. Oh my god.” 

Jack held him tightly, letting out a chuckle. He had heard Bitty say his name in his cute accent about fifty times and now he was holding him as he cried happy tears. It was definitely a good day. “You're worth it,” Jack said, pressing a careful kiss to Bitty's temple. He didn't want to mess up Bitty's perfectly styled hair. 

“Thank you,” Bitty cried again, his voice shaking a bit as he pulled back to press a kiss to Jack's lips. “Thank you so much. Gosh, you all really had me going. I thought there was no way we'd get tickets to see her, no way.” 

“It was my idea,” Shitty said, preening a bit. “But your boy pulled it off.” 

Bitty pressed a hand to his heart, looking up at Lardo. “Are you filming this?” 

Lardo nodded. “Smile for your adoring public, Bits, this is going in the group chat,” she instructed. 

Bitty did smile, wrapping her in a hug. “Thank you, all of you.” He moved on to hug Shitty. “This is like a dream. I'm dreaming.” 

Shitty patted Bitty's cheek as he pulled back. “And you look damn good doing it, Bits.” 

Bitty settled back against Jack, looking up at him with nothing short of adoration in his eyes. “I love you so much, honey,” he said to Jack softly. 

Jack leaned down to kiss him again. “I love you too,” he replied. 

They could see Madison Square Garden in the distance. 

\--- 

There were tears on multiple occasions during the concert. Most of those tears were during Halo. 

Bitty had no voice when they left to go back to Boston the next morning.


End file.
